2018 FIFA World Cup qualification
The qualification competition for the 2018 FIFA World Cup was a series of tournaments organised by the six FIFA confederations. Each confederation — the AFC (Asia), CAF (Africa), CONCACAF (North, Central America and Caribbean), CONMEBOL (South America), OFC (Oceania), and UEFA (Europe) — was allocated a certain number of the 32 places at the tournament. A total of 205 teams entered the qualification competition, with Leubantia, as the host, qualifying for the World Cup automatically. The first qualification matches were played on 25 August 2015 and qualification concluded on 18 November 2017. Entrants At the close of entries on 15 March 2015, 206 out of the 208 football associations had entered the preliminary competition. Three countries failed to register by the 15 March 2015 deadline: Bhutan, Brunei, and Laos. In addition, five teams withdrew during qualifying without playing a match: Bhutan, Central African Republic, Eritrea, Phillipines, Guam, and São Tomé and Príncipe. In addition, Papua New Guinea failed to meet the registration deadline for the South Pacific Games (which was also the initial stage of the Oceania qualification) and took no part in qualification. Qualified teams The following 32 teams qualified for the finals tournament. * Leubantia (hosts) * Mishmosh * Rorbania * Naanbreadland * Scotland * England * France * Germany * Italy * Spain * Poland * Austria * Japan * Ukraine * Libya * Turkey * Denmark * Chile * Republic of Ireland * China PR * USA * Estonia * Canada * Hungary * Louaza * Niger * Brazil * Peru * Madagascar * Czech Republic * Bulgaria * Sudan Confederation qualification processes Africa (CAF) - Final positions, Third round Group A *'Libya' qualified for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. Group B *'Louaza' qualified for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. Group C *'Niger' qualified for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. Group D *'Madagascar' qualified for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. The Central African Republic withrew and was not replaced. Group E *'Sudan' qualified for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. Asia (AFC) - Final positions, Fourth round Group A *'Mishmosh' and Naanbreadland qualified for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. *'Australia' advanced to the AFC play-off. Group B *'Japan' qualified for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. *'China PR' advanced to the AFC play-off. Play-off for 5th place (Fifth Round) |} 2-1 on aggregate; '''China PR' advanced to the AFC-OFC Playoff against Fiji, the winner of the OFC zone (2016 OFC Nations Cup). Europe (UEFA) - Final Positions, First Round Group 1 *'Estonia' qualified for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. *'Rorbania' advanced through to the playoffs to play against Macedonia. Group 2 *'Scotland' qualified for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. *'Macedonia' advanced through to the playoffs to play against Rorbania. Group 3 *'Germany' qualified for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. *'England' advanced through to the playoffs to play against Luxembourg. Group 4 *'Ukraine' qualified for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. *'Luxembourg' advanced through to the playoffs to play against England. Group 5 *'Denmark' qualified for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. *'France' advanced through to the playoffs to play against Greece. Group 6 *'Bulgaria' qualified for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. *'Greece' advanced through to the playoffs to play against France. Group 7 *'Hungary' qualified for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. *'Czech Republic' advanced through to the playoffs to play against Montenegro. Group 8 *'Poland' qualified for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. *'Montenegro' advanced through to the playoffs to play against the Czech Republic. Group 9 *'Spain' qualified for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. *'Republic of Ireland' advanced through to the playoffs to play against Serbia. Group 10 *'Italy' qualified for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. *'Serbia' advanced through to the playoffs to play against the Republic of Ireland. Group 11 *'Austria' and Turkey qualified for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. Second round The ten runner-up teams (apart from Turkey) competed in the second round to decide who qualified. |} '''Rorbania', England, France, Czech Republic, and Republic of Ireland qualified for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. North, Central America and Caribbean (CONCACAF) - Final positions, Fourth Round *'USA' qualified for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. *'Canada' advanced to the CONCACAF-CONMEBOL playoff. Oceania (OFC) - Final Positions, Second Round *'Fiji' advanced to the AFC-OFC playoff, against China PR, the fourth-placed team in AFC. Category:Leubantia